1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of photocopy machines and copier/duplicator machines which have multiple modes of operation. In particular, the invention pertains to cycle-out logic circuitry for delaying mode changing operations in machines having large document copying modes of operation, as well as base modes of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-mode copier/duplicator machines are known in the prior art and may, for example, utilize fixed and movable optical systems for operation in different modes such as a BASE Mode and a Large Document Copying (LDC) mode, respectively. In the BASE Mode of operation, documents up to 81/2 inches .times. 14 inches may be copied, whereas in the large document copying mode, documents up to 18 inches .times. 14 inches may be copied. An example of such machines is described in detail in copending application, Ser. No. 369,997, filed June 7, 1973 and Ser. No. 528,163, filed Nov. 29, 1974 (D/73383C). In such machines, the operator may change modes from, for example, a first or BASE Mode to a second or LDC mode of operation by moving a mechanical lever, pressing a button or the like. In such instances, the operator may, in fact, change modes during a copying cycle, and such mode changing has resulted in improper operation of the control logic circuitry. In some cases the control logic would go into some undefined state or result in an erroneous jam indication. In other cases, mode changing in the middle of a machine cycle would lead to the new mode dominating machine operations which results in an inability to detect copy paper jams for the copy in process. In general, mode changes by the operator initiated before the major photographic functions of the copier/duplicator result in undesired operation of the machine inasmuch as the control logic mode change is incompatible with the machine mode in process.